Stuck On The Moon Again
'''Stuck On The Moon Again '''is the forty-eighth episode of Leader Plankton!. Characters *Leader Plankton *Bodyguard Patrick *Timmy the Twina *Black Sponge *Cry Whale *Missita Egater *Lahoonamine Egater Plot Patrick returns to the moon and Quag decides to take him in once again so he can help Quag with ruling the moon. Story Leader Plakton (still a ghost) was fast asleep on his throne. But today's story lays above the sea. Up on the moon, Patrick's rocket landed on the moon. Patrick got out of the rocket to see all the moonians staring at him. "Patrick?" asked Lahoonamine. "Oh, great! Not again!" remarked Patrick. "Ah, Patrick my friend. I see you have returned," said Quag walking over to him. "Well, I guess you finally took over the moon," stated Bodyguard Patrick. "Yes, and you can help me rule it," remarked Quag. "Alright!" exclaimed Bodyguard Patrick. Timmy the Twina heard a beeping noise and then took out what looked like a futuristic looking iPad Mini and noticed he got a video call from Quag. "Oh, hi! Guess what? I'm still ruler of Tinnington and now I've got help!" stated Quag on the video call and showed him Bodyyguard Patrick soon ending the video call. He then took out his grappling hook and shot him bringing him to the top of the cliif. "Well, that was easy," remarked Black Sponge. "Hey! He forgot us!" Cry Whale shouted and soon began crying. "Oh boy," said Black Sponge. Meanwhile, back on the moon, Quag was showing Patrick some of his latest devices. "Wow, Quag! These are amazing!" exclaimed Bodyguard Patrick when suddenly Timmy crashed through the door. "Ah, Timmy. I was expecting you," said Quag in which Timmy just began attacking him. "Don't worry, Quag! I'll save you!" remarked Bodyguard Patrick when suddenly Tomster began attacking his face knocking him down to the ground. Timmy the Twina was then kicked to the wall in which he soon threw Quag out of the building and far off into the moon. Bodyguard Patrick's eyes widen and he run away screaming. Tomster and Timmy looked at eachther and did a thumbs up. Tomster decided to return to his parents while Timmy decided he should go back and save the other ANti-Plankton members. Lahoonamine and Missita soon noticed Tomster crawling by. "Oh, Tomster!" cried out Missita hugging him. "Don't ever leave us again!" she stated. "I'm just glad he's okay," remarked Lahoonamine and joined in the family hug. The only one missing was Timmy but he was on a bigger mission. Cut to Timmy flying in space towards Earth in a spaceship. He soon crashed landed into the ocean and got out of his ship noticing Leader Plankton sleeping on his throne.His eyes widened and he began tip-toeing away. "H-Huh?" murmured Leader Plankton as he woke up. "What happened? And why is there a spaceship here?!" he questioned angrily. Soon Musical Squid came along sweeping. "I don't know sir, I don't know," he remarked. Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Leader Plankton! Episodes Category:2013 Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes